elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Changelog/1.14
Changelog (E) Version 1.14 (Beta) 08/03/08 Town data will get reset when updating to this version. There will be no town reset starting from next update. If there are any glitches such as with combat animations, please send a bug report. and additions * (Not yet) Implemented different effects for some items like potions and scrolls when they are blessed or cursed. * (Not yet) Made pet AI a lot more customizable. * (Not yet) The music producer will exchange items and feats for music tickets. * Made significant changes to how a little tail will work. * The effect value of Touch of Weakness is no longer always 1, and instead depends on the original attributes and the power of Touch of Weakness. * Changed HSP version from 3.0 to 3.2b1. * Added the Sick status ailment. * Vomiting too much will now cause anorexia. * The attribute that Marksman depends on has been changed from Strength to Perception. * The feats and traits window will now display all traits from equipment. Pets' traits can now be seen by pressing 'z' or 'x' your own trait window. * Salary of shopkeepers hired at the player's house has been fixed at the 1,000. The amount of money they have will now periodically refresh. * Negotiation skill of the shopkeeper in the player's shop will now level up depending on the number of items sold at the shop. * Sythe (sic) has been changed to Sickle. Added sythes. Sickle-type weapons will now decapitate weakened creatures. * Amount that bonus points from level ups increase skills by will now depend on the original skill levels, unaffected by equipment attribute and other buffs. * Hospitalized adventurers will now have a fixed probability of getting regenerated. * Removed the growth cap for Speed. The effect of things like quickling corpses now gives Speed experience. * Cursor position is now remembered for skill and spell windows as well. * Amount of Negotiation skill experience now greatly depends on the price of the item sold or bought. * The speed of harvesting crops in gardening quests now greatly depends on Gardening skill level. * Tourists now start with Traveling skill. * Increased the base price of eggs. * Added the resetmap console command. * When NPCs summon other NPCs, they can no longer summon the same kind of NPC as themselves except for certain NPCs. * It is now more difficult for NPCs to catch stealing if they are out of sight or if they are far away. * Included the chat viewer with the game. * Upper limit for the secret treasure of the wicked has been changed from -10 to -20. Karma reduction for nuke has been changed from -100 to -80 (-20 for the wicked). Nuke detonation outside towns is always -10. * Added animations and sound effects for things like spells. * You will now always be wet when in the wilderness if it is raining. * Changed how the sandbag works. * Gamble chests no longer yield small medals. * Rebalanced things like shield bashing. Fixes * Fixed the crash that rarely occurred while drawing certain animations. * Fixed character information refresh not getting called after equipment loss due to pickpocket or fire. * Fixed things like performing quest rewards yielding a bugged book. * Fixed the crash that occurred when drawing water from wells an empty bottle while inventory is full. * Fixed items not getting generated on top of doors. * Fixed damage multipliers not getting properly applied to elemental attacks from equipment attributes. * Fixed being able to target invisible NPCs with the new targeting system. * Fixed rewards thrown by audience when performing getting thrown at inaccessible places. * Fixed the pet arena bugging out if updating from ver 1.08. * Fixed artifacts getting marked as generated already if they are wished for and then negated artifacts cannot be wished for. * Fixed being able to reserve certain spellbooks. * Fixed the freeze that occurred when entering a map that has an entrance that is only 1 tile wide while riding. * Fixed the first dropped item disappearing when dying after eating food dipped in poison. * Other minor fixes and additions. Special thanks: 名も無き冒険者さん にゃもなき冒険者 マカフシさん イリアさん Guestさん Changelog (J) Version 1.14 (開発版) 08/08/03 バージョン更新の際に街のデータが更新されます。 次回のアップデートからは更新されません。 戦闘アニメなどのグリッチがあれば報告お願いします。 追加と変更 * /mada 幾つかのポーション、巻物などに呪いや祝福の状態による効果の違いを追加。 * /mada ペットのAIを若干いじれるように。 * /mada 音楽プロデューサーはアイテムやフィートを音楽チケットと交換するように。 * 気持ちいいことの仕様を若干変更。 * 弱体化の手などの効果の値は、常に1ではなく、元の能力と弱体化のパワーによって決まるように。 * HSPのバージョンを3.0から3.2b1に変更。 * 病気の状態異常の追加。 * 吐きすぎると拒食症になるように。 * 射撃の依存能力を筋力から感覚に変更。 * 特性のウィンドウでは全ての装備による特性も表示するように。また、z,xキーで仲間の装備の特性も見られるように。 * プレイヤーの自宅に雇った店主の給料は1000固定に。また所持金も一定期間でリフレッシュされるように。 * プレイヤー物件の店の店主は売り上げに応じて交渉スキルがあがるように。 * 鎌(Sythe)をSickleに変更。大鎌の追加。鎌系の武器は弱った生物の首をちょんぎれるように。 * レベルアップ時の習得によるボーナスの量は、エンチャントなどをのぞいた元の値できまる用に。 * 入院中の冒険者は一定の確率で再生成されるように。 * 速度の成長の上限を撤廃。クイックリングの肉などの効果は、速度の経験値が上昇するように。 * スキルと魔法のウィンドウでもカーソル位置を記録するように。 * 交渉のスキルに入る経験値の量は、アイテムを売買した値段に大きく依存するように。 * 収穫の依頼の収穫の速度は栽培のスキルに大きく依存するように。 * 観光客はデフォルトで旅歩きを習得。 * 卵の最低価格を上昇。 * resetmapのコマンドをコンソールに追加。 * 一部の召喚を除き、召喚した時、召喚したNPCと同じNPCは召喚されないように。 * 窃盗時、視界外のNPCや遠くのNPCは窃盗に気づきにくくなるように。 * チャットビューアーを同梱。 * 悪人の秘法のカルマ上限-を-10から-20へ。核爆弾によるカルマ-を-100から-80(悪人は-20)へ。街以外では共に-10。 * 魔法などのエフェクトと効果音を追加。 * 雨が降っている時、野外では常に濡れ常態に。 * サンドバッグの仕様を変更。 * 宝くじ箱からは小さなメダルは出現しないように。 * 盾バッシュなどのバランスを調整。 修正 * 特定のアニメ描写時に稀に異常終了していたかもしれないバグの修正。 * 盗みや炎によって装備品が失われた時、キャラ情報のリフレッシュが呼ばれていなかったバグの修正。 * パーティーの演奏の報酬などでバグの本が出るバグの修正。 * バックパックが一杯の状態で井戸の水を汲むと異常終了するバグの修正。 * ドアの上にはアイテムは生成されないように。 * エンチャントによる属性攻撃に正しくダメージ倍率が乗っていなかったバグの修正。 * 新しいターゲッティングで、透明NPCにターゲットできていたバグの修正。 * 演奏のおひねりが通行できない場所に落ちるバグの修正。 * ver1.08からアップデートした際、ペットアリーナがおかしくなるバグの修正。 * 願いでアーティファクトが生成され破棄された時、生成済みのフラグが残るバグの修正。 * 特定の魔法書が予約できていたバグの修正。 * 入り口1マスしかないマップに騎乗状態で入るとフリーズするバグの再修正。 * 毒物混入食料を食べて死んだ時、最初にドロップしたアイテムが消えるバグの修正。 * その他、細かい修正と追加。 Thanks! 名も無き冒険者さん にゃもなき冒険者 マカフシさん イリアさん Guestさん Category:Development